


Representation

by frenchdictionary



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i wrote this in ten minutes, limited word choice, one-word sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchdictionary/pseuds/frenchdictionary
Summary: A summary of the events in Ib using one-word sentences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for the cringe of someone who can't write

White. Light Happiness.  
Black. Dark. Quiet. Panic.  
Red. Hope. Pain.  
Grey. Puzzles. Loneliness.  
Blue. Sound. Cheerfulness.  
Echo. Scraping. Keys. Clicking. Locking.  
Numbers. Unconsciousness. Numbness.  
Blue. Comfort. Safety. Books. Family. Lemon.  
Surprise. Yellow. Fun.  
Hallways. Grey. Thorns. Separated.  
Yellow. Friendship. Walking. Home.  
Dolls. Gas. Paint.  
Door. Knife. Laughter. Scared.  
Blue. Hugging. Crying. Red.  
Stairs. Crayons. Stars. Pink.  
Clock. Toybox. Movement. Yellow. Yelling.  
Green. Pressure. Dry.  
Orange. Fire. Painting.  
Knife. Yellow. Running. Yelling.  
Blue. Heat. Ashes. Gone.  
Excitement. Mirror. Mural.  
White. Light. Happiness.  
Rose. Red. Blue. Memory.  
Cloth. Relief.  
Macarons.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what


End file.
